As technology, such as audiovisual technology, continues to improve, a variety of modifications can be performed based on user preferences. For example, if a viewer is watching commercial television, the viewer may have pause and fast-forward capabilities throughout the broadcast allowing them to skip over certain content such as advertisements. However, as advertisements often contribute to production budgets, advertisers may disapprove of this conduct, but accept it as a reality. Depending on the speed of fast-forward or rewind operations, a viewer may not even recognize what business or product is being advertised during a commercial break.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for identifying material during adjusted playback. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.